The Bond Between Mother & Daughter
by IfUKnewUCouldNotFail
Summary: Something of Jolinar survived and it will change Sam and Jack's lives forever. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Character's aren't mine.

**A/N:** ''indicate thoughts and "" indicate speech.

**A/N 2:** I wrote this story, one of my first ever, absolutely YEARS ago! Thought it was high time to give it a tune up and post it here. :-)

**~ The Bond Between Mother and Daughter ~**

**Chapter 1**

Sam stared at the door in front of her as if it was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen. But in truth she was deep in thought. 'Am I really considering doing this? What has come over me?' She silenced that voice of reason in her mind and rang the door bell.

Jack O'Neill was relaxing in front of the of the old idiot box watching a game of boxing that wasn't really holding his attention, when the door bell rang. He was actually glad to be rescued from his lonely night alone, but at the same time wondered who could be visiting at...he looked at the clock…2200 hours. If the mountain needed him they would call or page him.

He unlocked and opened the door to his house to see Sam there, just staring at him. She looked beautiful 'As always' he thought to himself. She also looked different somehow, preoccupied, 'something on her mind maybe?'

He realised that they were both just standing there, Sam was looking him up and down, not keeping eye contact for more then a second before letting her eyes wonder to another part of him. Jack had never seen her like this before. He invited her in wordlessly, indicating with his hands and standing back.

She took the offer and walked into his house, hearing the door click shut behind her. This sent her mind back to reality again, 'What do I think I am doing here? Am I really here to try and seduce her commanding officer?'

"What can I do for you Carter?" Just his voice scent a warm heat rushing through her body, she knew she wanted him right now. No matter what reason was telling her, her body was telling her otherwise.

She felt as though what her mind was telling her was irrelevant in the grand scheme of things, her heart and body were in control now. But most of all the wanting, the all consuming need was in control.

"Carter? Sam..." he said softer, she appeared to be deep in thought, although he could still see something in her eyes that was still there...with him.

His voice. Speaking her name. After that she knew she would be incapable of leaving this house without having him, even if she did want to, which she knew she didn't.

Jack was still waiting for her to say something, anything, when she crossed the distance between them and immediately brought her hands to circle his neck and pull his lips down to hers. She pressed herself against him, showing him what she wanted instead of voicing it.

Jack found himself in a state of shock, a responsive state of shock, he was kissing her back. When reason was finally able to enter his suddenly desire soaked brain he pulled back from her, looked at her and found that he didn't know quite what to say to her. It occurred to him that maybe he didn't know what to say because this wasn't really something he wanted to argue about, what he did want to do was let her do what she clearly came here to do.

Sam was the first to brake the silence "Jack...please..." He didn't' know how she did it but with that small utterance of his given name from her lips, he was feeling like putty in her hands.

The urge to give in to her was overwhelming, she was still standing there, looking him up and down. This was not like Sam at all, then again Jack had never seen her with her eyes so filled with desire, 'For me?' The usually sky blue depths had turned into inky dark ocean of molten desire. Just looking at them was intoxicating.

Sam knew she couldn't wait any longer, she needed him now. She closed the gap between her body and his once more and wound her arms around his waist and pressed there lower bodies together, Jack gave out a low moan at the contact, eyes locked on hers.

Jack was so dangerously close to giving in to her, despite the regulations and his own misgivings regarding her current state of mind. Sam was growing impatient from longing, she grinded her pelvis into his manhood, all reservation on her part were now gone, they had been replaced completely by the primal instinct she was earlier fighting. But now didn't want to fight anymore.

Jack felt himself grow and harden as she moved, now rubbing her entire body into his. Jack caught her face with his hands and pulled her lips up to meet his in a passionate, earth shatteringly intense kiss. The kiss broke finally and Sam moaned, both from the intensity of the kiss and his submission to her. She wound a free hand around his neck and pulled his lips to her neck, encouraging him to make love to her. He accepted her invitation immediately now, and begun his worshiping of her body.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam awoke the next morning to find that she was intertwined with another body, a very male body. She couldn't for the life of her remember how she had gotten this way at first. Then slowly but surely she began to remember it all, coming to his house, thinking about nothing but seducing him. 'What have I done? Why did I even come here last night? I have never felt such an urgency to have sex before, I just couldn't stop myself from seeking him out last night. What happened to me to make me like that?'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft moan from the man asleep beside her. 'He's waking up, god, what can I possibly say to him to explain myself? I have to get out of here.' Sam managed to disentangle herself from her lover without waking him further. She then stealthily gathered her discarded clothing, dressed and exited his house all the while trying to make as little noise as was humanly possible.

Jack woke not long after to find he was alone in his bed and the area beside him that had previously held his lover, now only held her scent. He wanted to wonder where she had gone, but the truth was he already knew. 'As far away from me as possible' Jack got out of bed, knowing that although it was early he was never going to get anymore sleep. He put the coffee on and then went to have a shower.

Jack thought about the woman last night as he let the steaming hot shower run down his chest. She had been so unlike the Sam he knew, she had been driven by something. She hadn't even uttered more then a few words to him and most of them were screams of his name when she was coming. He sighed and turned off the water. "oh god what have I done?" he uttered under his breath, stepping out of the now dormant shower. 'You could have really screwed things here Jack' he told himself.

Jack sat on the sofa, coffee in hand trying to think of what the best course of action was going to be. He knew he had some pretty strong feelings for Carter, he doesn't just loose control of his desires like he did last night with anyone. But the problem was she had left this morning. 'because she woke up and saw you' the not to helpful and oft doubting side of his brain said. The fact of the matter was the she had left him this morning for whatever reason and so he decided that the right thing to do, to not make her feel uncomfortable or feel like he was pushing her, would be to wait and let her come to him.

Sam had been home a few hours and as yet had only gotten as far as her sofa. She just lay there thinking. 'Am I insane? Going to my Commanding officers home with the intention of conceiving his child, what the HELL came over me?' She lay back on the sofa and closed her eyes, one hand resting on her still flat abdomen. 'maybe if I go to sleep, I'll wake up and find it was all a dream' 'A very pleasurable dream' her mind added.

She didn't take long to fall into a surprisingly deep sleep for saying it was morning. When she finally awoke she found that the sun light streaming though her window when she had gone to sleep had turned into the light of the street lamp causing a shadow effect in the dark room. She sleepily turned to face the clock, illuminated slightly by the street light, it was 0100 hours!.

'How did I manage that ? I've slept right through the day and into the next morning!?' She sat upright on the sofa, feeling a bit dizzy and queasy. She gently lay back down, so as not to loose the breakfast she just realised she hadn't even eaten . 'Must be coming down with something, I'll have to see Janet when I go to the base. THE BASE, I was supposed to be in today, why didn't they ring me, I would have surly woken up if they had, right?'

She sat up more slowly this time and turned her face, just as slowly, to look at her answering machine. The message light was blinking 'That's odd, Why didn't I hear the phone, I was laying right next to it.' She got up, her movements slow, she had learnt her lesson from a few moments ago not to rush her body at the moment, the nausea had still not completely subsided. When she reached the phone she sat again on a closer chair and presses the message button.

As she suspected, Daniel's voice was the one she heard "Hey Sam, it's Daniel, look everyone is kind of wondering where you are. Look just give me a call when you get this message, Bye Sam." She sighed, this wasn't like her, 'the General is going to be livid when he learns that I wasn't there because I slept right through the day'

There were two more messages along the same lines, both from Daniel, sounding a bit more concerned each time. Sam was thankful nobody had been quite concerned enough to come over. 'That would have been embarrassing!' But as the though entered her head, she realised that it was perfectly possible someone had. 'If you can sleep through a rather loud phone ringing repeatedly right next to your ear, you can probably sleep through a knock on the door…Oops.'

With a yawn, a surprisingly still sleepy Sam decided there was nothing to do about it now, at 0100 in the morning, she would handle whatever was to come in the tomorrow. 'In the real morning, the one with daylight involved.' That was her final fully formed though sleepy thought before she took herself down the hall, through herself into her bed and fell back asleep. Though just as the eminently pleasurable drug know as sleep was clawing as her heavy feeling mind, she was dimly aware of the notion that she might be forgetting something important…

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sam walked down the hallways of the SGC the next morning, she was still feeling sick and she couldn't believe how tired she was, she had slept through the whole day yesterday for crying out loud! Sam rounded the corner as she came to her destination, Janet's office, she quietly knocked on the door and tried to pull herself together just a little bit so she didn't look like she was at deaths door. "Come in" She heard her friend call.

She opened the door and walked in, Janet looked up and saw who it was for the first time. "Sam! Where were you yesterday? Everyone was looking for you, I came to your place after work and you weren't there." Sam slouched in the chair and mentally prepared herself for her inevitable confession.

'This should be interesting' Sam lazily thought to herself, trying to hide a yawn. "Actually I was home all day yesterday" she admitted.

Janet knew something was wrong by the way Sam was talking, not to mention her general appearance, she looked terrible honestly, she pressed on. "Well if you were home yesterday why didn't you come to the door or answer you phone?. I know Daniel called to see where you were."

"Janet, I didn't hear the phone or the door, I was..." She trailed off. " You were what?" "I was asleep" she admitted quietly. "All day?" Janet asked, both surprised and concerned. "Yeah" Sam confirmed just as quietly as before. "All day" she sank lower into the chair.

"Sam" Janet said softly, beginning to realise that something was really bothering her friend. "Come on, tell me what's wrong, have you been having those flashbacks again?" Janet asked, grasping at straws.

Sam thought, 'How do you explain how you are feeling when you don't even know how you feel!' Janet's assumption about the flashbacks wasn't too far off the mark, she had been experiencing flashbacks of Jolinar's memories more and more often recently. 'Could that have something to do with all this? No, how could it?'

Sam took a deep breath and decided to bite the bullet and tell her friend everything. The everything that her mind had been kind enough to deny her knowledge of when she had woken briefly last night but had been forced to resupply her with upon waking the second time this morning.

'Well not quite everything, I think I'll leave out the conceiving part, just for now.' "Janet I did something really stupid, the main problem with it is that I have know idea how...well, I do know how, I guess what I don't know is why...well, no I do know why, kind of anyway." Sam was rambling, Janet had had enough.

"Woah, Sam I want to help you but I have no idea what you are going on about, now start from the beginning." She requested. Sam exhaled and then began to tell the doctor everything, about the flashbacks, and going to the colonels house and seducing him and not knowing why she did it, and finally about how she had been feeling since then. Leaving out a key detail of course.

To say Janet was surprised about the revelation concerning the colonel was putting it mildly, however she seemed more surprised that Sam insisted she didn't know why she went to him. Janet chuckled slighting at her friends denial of her feelings, finding that part of her story quite funny. "Janet, I'm telling you, I don't know what came over me, I knew what I was doing, yes, but it was like I couldn't do anything about it"

"OK, at the moment I'm more concerned about you, how long have you been feeling unwell" Janet asked, Sam made a face at the doctor before answering, she could tell Janet didn't really believe the 'I wasn't in control of my actions' part of her story. "It started when I woke up at 0100 this morning, having slept for almost 24 hors solid for know apparent reason." Sam lied.

"Ah ha, OK well I'd like to check you out to see if maybe you have picked up a bug. It could explain the nausea and need for sleep, so could extensive hours working Sam." Sam noticed the last part was spoken in a somewhat warningly tone. Sam nodded. "Alright, follow me and we will check you out, do you need to see the General before we get started, he wasn't a happy camper when nobody could get a hold of you yesterday." Sam nodded again, remembering the man she had done battle with a ten minutes ago. " I already spoke to the General, your right he wasn't to happy about yesterday, I told him I had a family emergency and forgot to ring."

"And he bought that?" Her friend asked. "Well if you are asking, does he suspect I was actually sleeping off screwing my commanding officer, then the answer is NO! I don't think so" Sam was getting a bit irritable by this time and Janet got the brunt of her anger. "OK, OK, It was just a question" Janet raised her hand defensibly in front of her, she was surprised by Sam's tone of voice. "Sorry Janet, I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm still not feeling so good, mainly tired I think." She lied again.

"It's OK" Janet was not used to seeing her friend like this "Why don't we go do that check up I mentioned" She said standing up and motioning towards the door. Sam just nodded, still a bit embarrassed, and followed the doctor to the examination room.

Sam was back in Janet's office waiting for the her friend. She yawned and slouched down in her chair 'Where is Janet?' she asked herself. Her eyelids were starting to get heavy and she decided that maybe she could just close them for a second, 'Just while I'm waiting...'

Janet entered her officer, a amused expression appearing on her features at the sight that greeted her. Sam was slumped in her chair with her cheek resting on her shoulder, asleep. Janet was not surprised, she worked far to much and too long hours, she cursed herself for not realising her condition had gotten this bad earlier.

Crossing the distance between the door and Sam, she gently shook her. "Sam, Sam, come on wake up" Her eyes opened slowly at first, and then she realised that she had dozed off she sat up suddenly, immediately knowing that was the wrong move when she was hit with a wave of nausea and fell back into the chair groaning. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, your not looking too well there Sam" The doctor made a rather obvious assessment. "Ya think?" Sam groaned with her head in one hand.

"Look Sam I've got the results back from the tests I did and you don't appear to have any sort of contagion or infection, I have spoken with the General and at my recommendation, he has giving you a break, not a few days extra downtime in which you will probably stay in you lab anyway but a proper break." Janet could see that Sam was about to argue that she was fine despite the evidence against her but Janet wouldn't hear about it, she cut her off before she had a chance to say anything. "No Sam, this will be good for you, even without the events of the other night, you are still close to burn out. You need to take it easy now or you risk braking down completely later. Now General Hammond told me to tell you that he is going to assign a replacement to SG-1 for one month"

"A month Janet! That isn't necessary, I'm a little tired..." Janet cut her off. "Well I am your doctor and I think it is necessary" The brunette women said sounding commanding. Sam gave a resigned sigh and gave in, she was really not feeling up to fighting with her friend.

"Now there is still the issue of what happened with you and colonel O'Neill" Janet said, reminding Sam that she needed to sort that out as well, she hadn't even seen him since she left him that morning. Sam wanted to ask her if she saw him yesterday when she wasn't here and as if reading her mind Janet said "And yes, colonel O'Neill was looking for you yesterday, though he said he wasn't when I caught him hanging around your lab" Janet gave her friend a sympathetic look. " At least I know what that was all about now."

Sam sat forward in her seat, slowly, and put her head in her hands "What am I going to say to him, how can I possible explain what I did?" Janet sighed "From what you told me Sam, you may have gone to him, but he didn't exactly turn you away." "Yes but.." She started but was cut off by her own need for even more sleep and she yawned. "Sorry" she said "It's OK Sam, but I think we can continue this latter for know just go home and get some sleep." The doctor ordered. Sam was so tired, STILL, that she didn't put up much resistance "And I don't want you driving home like this either, wait for me to do a few thing and then I'll drop you off , I have to drop something at Cassie's school anyway" Sam just nodded from her seat.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jack O'Neill was not in a very good mood, he walked up and knocked on the door of his subordinates house and stood back trying to calm himself a bit before she answered. 'If she answered' He had just been informed that he was stuck with some civilian geek on his team for a month while his major was on 'unspecified medical leave' As if this guy could take Carter's place on the team, and why is she on medical leave anyway? Is it because of the other night? Is she trying to get away from what happened... His train of thought was cut off by the sound of locks unbolting and the door opening.

"Colonel, What can I do for you?" She said after a moment, already knowing exactly why he was here. Jack took a good look at her, her eyes were bloodshot and she had dark circles under them, basically she looked like hell. 'What happened to her?'

It didn't seem that he was going to let his concern for her condition get in the way of the anger that had been building since he left the base tonight. "Major, maybe you would like to explain to me why you are taking a month off work with out saying a word to your CO about it" He was angry, it was obvious.

"Colonel, Come in" She stood back to let him in, once seated in her living room, O'Neill was the first to speak, his tone slightly softer now. "Sam, if you have a health problem of any kind I feel I should have been informed, ole doc doesn't seem to think so though, said it was up to you. So are you going to tell me what's so wrong for you to suddenly need so long off work?" Sam took a deep breath. "Colonel, it is really nothing, Janet just says I have been working to hard and need a brake before I burn out, I didn't ask to be put on stand down" she explained, half telling the truth.

Jack seemed to know there was something she wasn't saying and he wasn't going to drop the subject anytime soon either. "Carter" he said getting annoyed again. "What is wrong? I am ordering you to tell me, and I want to know what happened the other night and why you left and now are acting like nothing even happened."

"With respect Sir!, I don't think you can order me to tell you any of THAT" OK, so she was annoyed too, that was to be expected, he had been provoking her since he walked in the door. "Sam, what the hell happened the other night, one minute you were all over me and the next morning you leave and pretend nothing even happened!"

"Colonel..." She began but was cut off. "Jack" he requested. "Alright Jack, I'm sorry I did what I did and I am ready to except any disciplinary action you wish to enforce..." She was cut off again "Sam, for crying out loud, I'm not going to report you, if I did I would have to report myself first and explain why I slept with a junior officer under my command. I somehow think that I would be the one the book was aimed at when it was thrown. It wasn't exactly like I shot you down and gave you lecture about regulation the other night either, now was it?" "

"No Sir...I mean Jack. It's just that..." She trailed off. "What?" "Jack, don't get me wrong, I did want to go to you that night, but I still don't know why I did it… I couldn't control myself, it was like something came over me and I just...I just don't know how I feel. I am so confused and..." She trailed off, she was sobbing heavily now and Jack silently cursed himself for upsetting her, he pulled her closer to him and cradled her body in his strong arms.

When her sobs started to subside enough so that he could talk to her, he spoke. "Sam, god I didn't mean to upset you, but I'm worried about you, I care about you" She sobbed harder at his words and forced herself to sit upright, bodies still touching. "Jack I care about you too" she admitted quietly, her next words were so soft, Jack though he might have imagined them...

"I love you" she said, barely above a whisper. Jack put his hand to her chin and raised her head, so he could look into her eyes. "Sam, I love you too, I have for a long time I just don't understand why you left the other morning and why you have to have all this time off, are you sick?" she sat up straighter, his admittance that he loved her made her feel all warm inside, like something in her, long since dead had been reawakened. She had the same feeling she had had when she had gone to him and it scared her.

"I don't know what to tell you because I don't really know myself, I know that something is happening to me, to my body , I've felt that more so everyday but…" She trailed off. "You wouldn't understand" She finally said.

"Sam, I don't, but I want to understand, please tell me" Both his voice and his eyes pleaded with her to go on. " I don't know if I should Jack, I haven't even told Janet THIS!" He remained silent, staring at her, his eyes telling her that he wanted her to continue, she gave in. "It is more of a suspicion really...Jack what I'm trying to say is, I don't think I'm normal anymore, not since Jolinar." He nodded for her to continue.

"Here goes" she said aloud. "Ever since I was blended I have felt different somehow, at first I thought the difference I felt was just because I could now sense a goa'uld and use their technology. But...but now I think it is more then that" She looked at him, his brow was furrowed in confusion but his features remained soft, waiting for her to continue. She did.

"I think a sense…an instinct, left over from Jolinar, made me go to you that night" His concerned features turned worried when she shared her suspicion. "Why?" That was the question she was dreading answering. 'how is he going to take this? I am not even sure if I'm right or not, but I really do think I am.' "Jack...this is hard for me" Jack put his arm around her back and she lent into him.

'I guess I'm about to find out if he really loves me or not' The thought saddened her. "I think a part of Jolinar caused me to subconsciously seek you out when I was..." She was too embarrassed to complete the sentence, she also knew Jack would be able to figure out the implication in a hurry. "Sam?" He gently prompted her. "Fertile" she whispered.

She spoke the word softly, but Jack heard what she said and suddenly this was becoming quite clear, 'Well not really clear, I still don't understand this Jolinar, Tok'ra, abilities thing but...' "You think your pregnant" He said aloud, it wasn't a question really but she nodded her head in the affirmative. "Are you sure?" He asked the women that may be carrying his child.

She had tears in her eyes as she sat up and looked at him, his face was gentle enough looking but it was hard to read any other emotion, rejection? Anger? Love? nothing… "I felt it when it happened" she proceeded "but I didn't know what it was, that is why I left that morning. I was scared. Scared of what you would think of me and scared of the presence that came to life inside me when we were still joined " She confessed. "And you are sure now?" He asked gently. "Yes, I am" She said softly, slightly sadly. "I sensed her presence at the first moment she was conceived but only when the feeling of her inside me grew stronger, as it has been doing over the last few days, did I have to except that she was real." Sam fiddled with her hands in her lap, ashamed, ashamed that she had put him in this situation.

"She?" The father of her unborn daughter asked her. Sam nodded and explained. "I felt that as well, that she was a girl" There was more silence and Sam's stomach was sinking further and further with each passing second, she sat up and disentangled herself from him. "I'm sorry sir, I shouldn't have put you in this position and I most certainly expect nothing from you, this was my doing...sort of, and I will take care of it" She got up and opened the door and indicated that she wanted him to leave. He just sat there staring at her, standing straight but clearly exhausted and weak, trying to keep up a professional mannerism? 'In this situation for crying out loud!?'

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Chapter edited after publishing.**

Jack stood up finally, after his long moments of contemplating the possible future mother of his child, possible because he didn't actually know what she meant by 'I will take care of it'. He hoped that she wasn't considering termination, no matter how he felt about the child, and he didn't really know that yet, this was happening rather fast for him, he didn't want Sam aborting their daughter.

"Sam I'm not going anywhere" He stated when he reached her. "If you are right about this I am sticking by you whether you like it or not, but for now I think it would be a good idea if you went to see the good doctor, you told me you didn't tell her about this?" Sam shook her head no, then yawned, her eye's failing to stay all the way up. "I don't want to for a while, I mean she probably wont be able to confirm it for a week or two anyway."

Jack looked at her and remembered what his ex-wife had been like early in her pregnancy with their son. 'Though not quite this early' He thought idly, deciding that she wouldn't be up to the doc's tests until she had had a bit more shut eye anyway. He made the decision that they could wait for a while before finding out for sure.

"Sam you're tired, you need rest, come with me." He said indicating towards her bedroom, Sam was still standing holding her front door open for him, she looked at him, he could tell she was wavering on whether to take his hand or not. 'Stubborn to the last, that's my Carter' His next move surprised her, he closed the door and locked it and then turning to her, he lifted her up in his arms and proceed to carry her to her bedroom since she seemed to be having so much trouble with the thought of walking there on her own.

He laid her down on the bed and pulled a rug over her body, he then sat down on the bed beside her just staring at her. There was silence for a long moment before Sam spoke to him. "So you believe me?" She asked a little nervously and very tiredly, stifling a yawn to know avail. Their eyes made contact for a long moment before he shifted his gaze down to her belly, where her hands were resting protectively. "Yes Sam, I think I do believe you." He dragged his eyes from her belly and up to her face once more, from the look on her face he could tell she had another question.

"What is it Sam?" He asked gently. She spoke hesitantly… "What do you think about that? I mean you said you believed me and that you would stick by me, but you didn't tell me how you feel about her" Sam's tone was pleading, she didn't think she could bear it if Jack said that he thought their baby was a mistake and shouldn't be here.

"Sam, don't you think we should wait until we know for sure that she actually exists..." Sam cut him off. "I AM sure she exists Jack! I can feel her inside me, right here" She took his hand and pushed it to her lower abdomen. Jack let his eyes wander to the site, he stayed like that for a while, silent. "But if you don't want her then you should just tell me now" She rolled over so he couldn't see the tears that were threatening to fall.

Jack climbed on top off her so he was straddling her half turned body, he gently turned her face to where she could meet his gaze. "I do want this baby Sam and I do want you, don't think for a second I don't" He continued. "Sam I don't loose control of my desires, like I did the other night to you, to just anyone. It was you, only you."

With his last words to her spoken, he leaned forward pinning her to the bed, but still giving her plenty of space and time to show it if she didn't want what he was about to do. She stayed still and when their lips met the kiss was tentative and courteous at first but soon grew into and a passionate embrace of mouths and limbs.

When they broke apart long moments later, Jack was the first to find words for what they both had just thought of. "We can't do this at the moment, can we?" She shook her head. "I have to talk to Janet first, when she runs the tests on me in a week or two, I mean I know sex is perfectly fine during a normal pregnancy but I don't know if we should assume that this is a normal pregnancy, there are a few things unusual, being able to tell that you are pregnant at three days for starters"

They both chuckled, Jack rolled off Sam and climbed out of her bed, Sam was disappointed for a second, she had thought that he would still have wanted to stay with her even if she couldn't give him sex. She was relieved when he shed his clothing, bar his boxers and climbed into bed with her, quickly divesting her of her own top clothing and spooning her in his strong arms. With there hands gliding lazily over each others bodies, they both drifted into sleep.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Two weeks later:**

Sam was still on her extended downtime, Jack, despite still being on active duty, had surprisingly stayed at her house almost every night. 'The general probably felt sorry for my replacement so he didn't assign overnight missions so he wouldn't have to put up with Jack for too long at a time' Sam thought to herself. She was still suffering the nausea and constant tiredness, although it seemed to be getting a little bit better 'That or I'm just getting used to it'

Over the last two weeks Sam's ability to sense her baby had grown from sure to without a shadow of a doubt. Today was the day the she and Jack had decided to go see Janet again, and this time explain what she had failed to mention in their last conversation and have the tests to confirm her pregnancy. Although Sam claimed there was absolutely no need.

When Sam walked into her friends office, Janet looked up from her reports, smiled and indicated she take a seat. "Hi Sam, How are you feeling?, I haven't got around to seeing you in a couple of weeks, are you feeling better for the rest?" Sam took a seat, grateful to get off her feet. "Actually not much better, but that's what I need to talk to you about" Janet motioned for Sam to continue and she did. Sam explained how she had felt the baby's presence ever since her conception but didn't know what to make of the presence at first. She told her about her belief that the part of Jolinar left in her had led to the baby's conception and about her special bond with the baby.

To say that Janet was a little stunned would have been an understatement, but the ever consummate professional in her recovered quickly. "Sam are you really sure about this, I mean if the conception date is when you told me it is, then a fetus wouldn't even be three weeks yet..." Sam cut her off "Janet I know this is hard for you to believe, I was in denial about it at first as well, but I am telling you I can feel her inside me, she is here" She said while resting her hands protectively on her stomach.

"Alright, I'd like to run some tests, I need to be sure, you understand" Sam nodded in understanding and proceeded the doctor into the examination room.

Sam was waiting in Janet's office a while later, waiting for her friend to come back with the results, 'Not that I need to be told' when Jack popped his head around the corner of the doc's office. "Hey gorgeous" He said sitting down and giving her a light kiss that quickly became so intense that they only broke apart when they heard the sound of Janet clearing her throat at the door.

"Hey Doc" O'Neill beamed, 'No need to ask how he feels about what Sam has told him' The doc thought as she took her seat behind her desk, once seated she began "Well Sam, these tests indicate that you are indeed pregnant." Sam was leaning back against her chair, not seemingly at all surprised. O'Neill's features broke into an even bigger grin. "About two to three weeks I would say from these results. I'll admit that I am a little bit worried about the possibility that this presence you told me about having negatives effects on you and the baby. Have you decided what you are going to do with it yet?" She had to ask, though whether it was the best choice or not, the two officers in front of her seemed to have already decided.

Jack was the first to speak. "She is a her not an it doc and we are keeping her" He said, not taking his eyes off Sam, who was smiling at him. "Yes we are" she agreed settling his hands under hers on her lower abdomen, where their daughter was safely tucked away in her mother's womb.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Only one chapter to go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Here we go, last chapter, I hope you have all enjoyed this story. I just wanted to thank everybody who has been following and has reviewed or favourited this story, it is very much appreciated! :-D**

**Just over eight months later:**

"Hello Charlene O'Neill" Sam greeted her daughter. She was sat up in bed, holding her new born baby. Jack O'Neill watched the scene in front of him and felt all the love he held for his wife and newly born daughter exponentially grow with each second he let himself marvel at these two miracles that would be a part of him forever.

It had not been any easy road, especially in the early days when they had been faced with explaining their actions, their new relationship and their very suddenly expanding family. But in the end it had all worked out, that was not to say things had gone smoothly, there was a time when Jack and Sam were faced with the very real possibility of losing each other, of not being the family with their daughter that they desperately wanted to be.

But they had both made a lot of friends over their time at the SGC, and those friends were willing to pull strings, go into bat for them and do their all to protect two of the SGC greatest assets, who deserved some happiness with each other after giving so much of themselves.

Of course while they had made many friends, they had also made quite a few enemies. There were those who wanted to exploit the situation for their own personal revenge or other equally dishonorable motives. It was fear of those enemies and their influence that made Colonel O'Neill and Major Cater truly fearful that they would lose their new found happiness.

The final boon in their favour had occurred when they had finally managed to get in contact with the Tok'ra and it was confirmed that Sam's theory about how and why she conceived her baby was indeed correct. Though it was not common, which was why no one even thought to mention it, they had indeed witnessed the phenomenon of former hosts experiencing extremely heightened mating instincts. Though never to quite the extent Sam was experiencing, with being about to sense her baby as strongly as she claimed too.

But no one was doubting her on that anymore. Sam had been completely in tuned to her baby all through her pregnancy, she had even been able to tell when her daughter was sucking her thumb, which Janet had then confirmed with ultrasound much to everyone's astonishment and amusement. So when Sam had told everyone that her daughter was going to be making an appearance soon, despite it being a bit early, she was taken very seriously.

And now here they were, a family, at last. As Sam gazed into her daughter's bright sea blue eyes, she thought what she was sure all new mother's must think, no matter what they had gone through to get this point. 'It was worth every second.'

As little Charlene gazed up at her parents, apparently unseeingly and yet somehow also with a wisdom far exceeding her short minutes of life on this earth, she couldn't help but agree.

**THE END!**

**A/N: I'm such a sucker for happy endings. :-D**


End file.
